fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
That's Life!/References
* This is the fourth episode where Timmy shrinks himself due to a wish. He previously did so in "Tiny Timmy", "Boy Toy", and "Super Bike. He would also later do so in Hassle in the Castle, I Dream of Cosmo and One Flu Over the Crocker's Nest. * This is the first episode where we meet Mrs. Dinkleberg, however, her husband, Mr. Dinkleberg was first seen in "Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad", Although they were both first mentioned in Inspection Detection. * We find out that Timmy Turner used to owned several pets who died while he was at summer camp apparently because Mr. Turner neglected to feed them. Despite this fact, Timmy's mom seems to place the blame on Timmy even though it was her husband's fault that they all died. Timmy's parents also lied to him that his pets ran away while he was at summer camp. * This is the only appearance of the neighborhood contest, The Big Veg Out. * Mrs. Turner says the line "Everything I touch dies" twice in this episode. * Also "Everything I touch dies" is mentioned again in Farm Pit ''but the only difference is that Mr. Turner was the one who says this line. *According to Da Rules, you can't use magic to win a competition, but in this episode, Timmy uses magic to help his mom win the "Veg Out". Though this may not be the case as he may have put life in his mother's garden to make her happy rather than help her win. *This was the second time there was a "glitch" in Da Rules. *According to Da Rules you can't use magic to resurrect someone but Eddie and Timmy's other pets came back to life, but it was stated officially in Fairly Odd Baby, so this means that rule may have been caused because of what happened here, since Eddie nearly tried to kill Timmy and his parents (And later all of the other dead pets rose out of the garden). *The parrot mentioned might have been the parrot killed by Vicky saying her name in "The Big Problem". *This episode was one time the hitch to Timmy's wish was unforeseen, being the fact that it was not said earlier in the show that Timmy's former pets were dead in his backyard. *It is possible that this episode is named after the Frank Sinatra song, "That's Life!" *This episode was included on Volume 2 of The Fairly OddParents for Game Boy Advance Video. * '' - Mr. Turner and his hatred for Sheldon Dinkleberg is similar to Homer Simpson and his hatred for Ned Flanders. *When Mrs. Turner says "Everything I touch dies!", people back away from her afraid she'll touch them. *Characters making echoes when they say the word "camp". *This episode along with "Ruled Out" are aired on November 8, 2002 in the United States, they were produced in the same year of 2002 according to the credits. They were also the first two episodes to be produced in 2002. Every other episode of the season was made the previous year, in 2001. :Timmy: Oh man, this is the greatest pizza I ever had in my whole life. :Wanda: Hey, how about throwing that our way, sport? :Cosmo: Yeah, I'm hungry.'' (Cosmo and Wand turn into goldfish skeletons)'' :Timmy: Uhhh, (swallows the pizza piece he was eating) but this is the last really huge most circular piece. ---- :Mom: [repeated phrase] Everything I touch dies! ---- :Judge: And an addition to the ribbon, the first prize includes this rare, priceless Jupiter tulip (the judge hands Mom the tulip which dies instantly on contact) :Mom: Everything I touch dies! (sobs and Dad, Mr. Dinkleberg, and the judges stepped away from her a little). :Dad: Oh Dinkleberg! Aren't you going to give my wife a congratulatory handshake? ---- :Timmy: I've gonna stop going to summer camp. (echoes) Camp...camp...camp. Category:References Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes